11: The Lost Warrior
by Sayonara. -account has moved
Summary: I didn't ask him to come. He came on his own will. It's not my fault...! OCs-11, 21, 15, and 16. Pairings may be involved. Line will be in a future chapter. I changed the Title. 11's POV
1. Chapter 1

_The Story of 11 _

**Chapter 1- Fateful Encounter**

I crept out of my shelter, hoping I wouldn't get kidnapped by one of the machines. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but I hoped I lived to see _them_.

There where more of them like me. I have learned about them. But I have only lived for such a short while. Maybe only 2 weeks. I know I am not human. I am a stitchpunk; just cloth and metal holding me up. I was a cross between all of the other stitchpunks. But, yet, I was not like them. They failed their mission. I was told this by the visions of the deaths of the others. There where 9 deaths... And I must fulfill their prophecy for them. That's why I was made...as a back up plan. Was there more to me? I know that I was only made to protect...but I want to do _more_ than that!

All I had was an overhang of metal I used as a house. Everything seemed to be after me. Luckily, I had my weapon to protect me. It was a scythe I custom made myself. But I never had gotten the chance to use it, so I started leaving it as my home.

I went out adventuring in the open for a few days.

When I came back I say something walk into my house. _A machine!_ I thought. I crouched down and crawled to my house, unseen. I plastered myself on one of the walls of my home and peeked inside. I couldn't believe my eyes! There, in my house, was another stitchpunk! He was striped, not the way I imagined, but it was still a stitchpunk! He was doing something on my wall...he seemed to be drawing bunches of circles. What was he doing?

He stopped doing what ever he was doing and ran to the back of the room, as if he discovered something.

My sketches!

I drew those for the future, so if there where humans left in Earth they would know they where not alone. They where called Anime. I found a book and I learned how to draw like some humans.

I heard him talking from the back of the room. "Ooooooohhhhh!" I heard him say. He _was_ looking at my drawings.

I heard something rustling a couple feet away from me. There appeared a red string. Being my curious self, I picked it up.

The stitchpunk ran out of my house with a piece of paper rolled up in his hands. "Hay! That's mine!" I yelled. He looked back. His face was happy but terror instantly flashed across his face as something quickly wrapped me up in the same string I picked up. Oh no! This was one of the machines! Damnit! _I'm so stupid!_ I thought. I was too busy on the stitchpunk stealing my stuff that I hadn't realized that A snake-like thing had appeared- and it was trying to kill me! It started to stick needles through me, and wheels with thread bringing me closer to it. "Help me!" I managed to scream. "Please! Someone! Anyone!" I squirmed and struggled to get free. But the beast now had multiple metal arms with sharp objects and was cutting at my seams. It's tearing me apart, and the stitchpunk was gone.

My plea was quickly answered.

I saw a white figure come into view. It sliced the string connecting me to the snake-thing with a spear. I fell and slammed to the ground. My right leg was unstitched almost all the way. I watched in awe as the white figure hurled the same spear, the same one that had freed me, at the beast and struck it through. The warrior jumped, but the snake-beast quickly whacked her down and threw her agents the ground.

_Another_ stitchpunk?!

I couldn't just _sit here _and do _nothing_! I had to help! I stood up, trying not to put too much weight on my right leg. I charged at the snake-beast and it swung at me like it did before with its tail. It narrowly missed me. I sprang up to she spear, which was still in the beast, and grabbed it. I yanked it out and landed. I nearly fell. I threw it up and the machine. It hit it…but it turned and fled with it still in the cloth that coated the outside.

I limped over to the white warrior who had saved me. I now realized that she had a bird-skull mask and a shield on her arm. She also had some feathers tied to the back if her mask.

I felt uneasy. It seemed like the world was spinning...I fell to my knees. _No!_ I screamed in my head. But it was no use. My vision became blurry. I managed to make out the white warrior waking up, but my vision went black as quickly as it became blurry. I quickly dropped to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_**11- The Lost warrior**_

**Chapter 2- They're still here...?! **

I felt a tugging feeling in my leg, I wanted to see ware it was coming from, but darkness still surounded me. "There," I herd. "That should keep it together. Whare did you say you found her again?" It asked. "She was attacked by the Seamsterss…" A lighter, more feminine voice said, trailing off. "Look!" the lighter voice sounded shocked. "You don't think...," It said in astonishment. "Well…I really don't know. We can only assume...," The deeper voice said. Wait...there's no one left but me. That must mean that there are...

A flash interrupted my thoughts, I flinched away from it. "Hold on. Wait until she's awake," The feminine voice said. I tried to open my eyes, but I was instantly blinded by multiple lights. I sat up and there before me where twins. '3' was printed on one and '4' was printed on the other. They looked a lot like me exept in different colors. They where curious, almost child-like. I smiled as they hopped around the table, their eyes clicking on and off in amusement as if some sort of code. The twin with'4' printed on him had his eyes seemingly glowing.

_Wait...What?! No way! They are still here?! But-but...they're dead. How? _ I shot up at the thought. The twins scurried back behind another stitchpunkin the room.

"Ah, I see you have recoverd well," The stitchpunk the twins where hiding behind said. He walked over to me. I guessed he was the voice I heard before. He had a hat with a candle burning on top. I just noticed that the string on my left leg was blue indsted of brown or black...

"We knew you would come," he said smiling. "6 has been telling us all about you," he suddenly looked sad, but it didn't last long. "Well, anyway, this is 7, the one who saved you. And this is 3 and 4. They where catelougeing you earlier," 2 said. "If it weren't for me you'd be dead!" 7 said, laughing slightly. "He he...well I wasn't prepared," I said. 3 clicked her eyes and she and 4 ran back up to the table again, snapping away at me. I laughed and slid off the table.

I hadent noticed that there where two more stitchpunks standing in the room by the table. One had a patch over his left eye and the other just stared at me like he'd never seen anything like me before. "This is 5," 2 said, pointing to the one with the patch over his eye. "And 9," he said, pointing to the one staring at me.

Feeling comfortable now that I knew everyone, I finaly asked, :So, whare exactly are we?" 4 sent a couple clicks to his sister then looked back at me. "The sanctualy," 5 said. "This is whare we live,"

"I don't live here," 7 said "I just travel around. I have no home. And the twins live in the library," she said.

"Wait a second...2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9...were missing some!" I gasped out loud. 9 looked at the floor. "Yeah...we're not all here...6 is gone," he said. "6..." I mumbled. Then something hit me. "I know him! He stole some of my stuff and just ran off," I said, jumping.

I spyed the door out of here. I know 6 took my stuff but hr must have taken it for a reason. I waited a while then I leaped over everyone and pelted out the door in which I thought led the outside.

I thought wrong.

* * *

UAAAHHH!!!! FINALY!!!!! I got this chapter done and posted!!! It took too long so I had to practicly cut it in half cuz I never had the time to write it.


End file.
